More Than This
by 1st hunter of Artemis
Summary: Set after The Bronze Dragon. "You're my best friend. I cared about you more than Luke, Percy. I understand you more. I already knew what you next move going to be when we're battling monsters. I never lost hope on you even on the funeral. I knew you'll come back eventually. Luke was once my family but he betrayed us. You're my family too Percy. And I know you will never betray me."


**A/N: This story takes place after The Bronze Dragon. After Annabeth asked Percy to the 4****th**** of July firework. Happy Malaysia Day! (16****th**** September). I don't own PJO. Ps I drew the cover myself.**

**Selene * (1****st**** Hunter of Artemis)**

* * *

**More than this**

The campers gathered along the firework beach as they waited for the 4th of July fireworks to begin. Campers set up picnic blankets and shared s'mores and soda drinks. Annabeth and Percy sat at the far end of the beach. So they were far away from the noise of the campers and closer to the sea and the barge where the Hephaestus Cabin set up the fireworks. They could still here the music from the Apollo children playing patriotic songs with guitars and lyres.

The two best friends sat next to each other watching the sky turned dark. Silena and Beckendorf held hands as they walked by Percy and Annabeth. Silena gave a wink at Annabeth which Percy didn't understand. The couple continued walking until they reach the pier where the barge was docked. Silena kissed Beckendorf on the cheek before he left to set up the fireworks.

"What?" Percy asked. Annabeth just raised an eyebrow.

"You just kept smiling when you saw them," Percy said.

"Nothing. It just I felt happy for Silena and Beckendorf. They finally get to be together," Annabeth explained, "So what do you think about them?"

Percy was speechless for a while. He was never into this stuff; he didn't know what to say. "I kinda felt pity for the other boys. A lot of them have an eye for Silena,"

Annabeth punched him on the shoulder. It wasn't very hard but Percy could felt the force from that punch. "I bet you're one of those boys,"

"No way," Percy protested, "Silena isn't my type."

Annabeth inched closer to Percy "So then. What is your type?"

"Uh—" Percy never thought about it. The girls in his school thought Percy was a total loser. He rarely talks to girls much less make friends. The ones that were close to him were Annabeth and Rachel. He never thought of neither any of them. "Well—"

Annabeth crossed her arms and pouted "Never mind. I will find out soon enough"

There was a strange awkward atmosphere around them and Percy couldn't take it any more so he asked, "I heard a guy from the Apollo cabin asked you out. Why do you refuse?"

Annabeth tucked her eyes, "He's a new camper. If I really wanted to date a guy, I need to know a guy for a long time so that I will understand him more. I'm not a kind of girl, who dates every hot boy she meets,"

She was giving Percy a very huge hint. She prayed this time Percy won't be so obtuse and realize what she was trying to say. Gods! She even let her pride down and asked Percy to the firework. There was no way right now Annabeth was going to give away her own pride and asked Percy to be her boyfriend.

"Who is he?" Percy asked. "Is it someone I knew?" Annabeth nodded.

Percy thought to himself. Guys that Annabeth knew for a long time: Grover? (No way. He's half goat. Plus he's dating Juniper.) Nico? (He's too young). Percy could name up any boys here at camp and had been friends with Annabeth. She was one of the friendliest (and the bossiest) here at Camp Half Blood. Then a name occurred in Percy's mind. Annabeth knew that guy since she was a little girl. And even develop a crush on him for quite some time.

"I can't believe you still had that stupid crush on Luke!" Percy's jealously risen, "after the countless times he tried to kill us!"

"It's only about seven or eight times! It hasn't reached until ten!" Annabeth protested.

"You're counting them?" Percy said in disbelief "He poisoned Thalia's tree! He had an army of monsters to attack camp just a few weeks ago!"

"Luke wasn't all bad! He was under the influence of Kronos!" Annabeth protested. She wanted to add in Luke had tried to change. She remembered Luke coming to San Francisco under the flag of truce asking Annabeth to run away with him. He said he didn't want to work for the Titans any more.

"Well too bad, now Kronos has taken over his body!" Percy argued.

Annabeth stood up. "I knew I asked you out wasn't a wise idea. If you need me I will be with my siblings and my other friends," Then she stormed out and joined the other campers.

Percy's anger rose. He kicked the sand and the sea water near him exploded. What in the world was wrong with him? Tonight was supposed to be a great night. The time where Annabeth and he won't be fighting and finally get together even with the war going on. Maybe Percy will finally understand the strange feeling he's having every time he was with her. All she cared about was that back stabbing traitor Luke Castellan. Had Annabeth really cared about Percy at all?

Then Percy remembered the countless times Annabeth had saved his life. Almost every time, Percy was on the battlefield, it was Annabeth who encourages him to get going and plans out strategies to win. Every time, Luke offered Annabeth a place at the Titan army, she refused. Chiron once told Percy, how worried Annabeth was when he disappeared after the Mount Saint Helens incident. His mind went back to the moment when Annabeth kissed him good luck before she disappeared with her cap. What was that all about?

* * *

Annabeth sat beside her best friend, Grover. Her eyes were moist with tear. How dared Percy said Luke like that. Yes. Luke had tried to kill them. But without Luke, Annabeth won't be alive. He and Thalia were the first one to make Annabeth felt like she had a family even though the family had fallen apart very quickly.

Grover put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just that Percy is a big fat jerk," Annabeth grumbled.

"Let me guess…" Grover said, "It's about Luke."

Annabeth pulled out her knife and started scraping the sand.

"I'll take it as a yes," Grover mumbled. Then he said, "The thing that happened to Luke. You have to let it go. He was under Kronos' influence for too long. It will be a miracle for him to change. And his soul had probably been crush by Kronos' spirit right now."

Annabeth put down her knife. Her mind was filled with thoughts and confusions. Maybe Grover was right. It was really the time to let go.

She looked up and saw Percy was standing before her. Annabeth turned her head away, "What do you want?"

"I'll leave you guys to sort things out," Grover said before walking away.

Percy sat next to Annabeth. "I come here to say sorry. I felt very tense and stress out because the war going. And I couldn't control my anger after what Luke had done. Anyway, I shouldn't yell at you even though you still defend for Luke. Maybe I was just jealous of you and Luke."

"Why were you jealous?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm jealous because you're always never lost hope on him. You always seem care about him more than me. You're also understand him more and I—"

Annabeth suddenly wrapped her hand around Percy's neck and hugged him. Percy didn't know what to do at first but he hugged back. Percy felt disappointed when Annabeth pulled back.

"You're my best friend. I cared about you more than Luke, Percy. I understand you more than him. I already knew what you next move going to be when we're battling monsters. I never ever lost hope on you even on the funeral. I knew you'll come back eventually. Luke was once my family but he betrayed us. You're my family too Percy. And I know you will never betray me,"

"So we're still friends?" Percy asked.

"Of course, Seaweed brain," Annabeth smiled. "And nothing is going to change that,"

"Not even Luke?"

"Yep,"

The patriotic songs from the Apollo cabin had change into a slow love song. Other campers stood up and offer their dates for a dance.

There was a strange awkward atmosphere around Percy and Annabeth. Their face was just inches apart. There's was a strange feeling in Percy chest and he didn't know what to do. He followed the other campers' example.

He stood up and bowed down to Annabeth offering his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Annabeth took it and stood up, "Just don't step on my toes this time. Seaweed brain,"

They danced about half the song. Suddenly, the night sky was decorated with blazing fireworks. The radiating images of the glory of the gods and the bravely of the demigods were brighter than the moon. Annabeth and Percy broke apart from their dance to witness the astonishing sight.

Percy didn't seem to notice he still had his hand on Annabeth's waist. It didn't felt strange and awkward for Annabeth at all. Instead it sort of felt fitting to her.

_Not yet._ Annabeth thought to herself, _it's not a strategic time to start a relationship._ Just wait until after the war. Assuming the gods will win and if they're still alive by then. For now, Annabeth will cherish the moment with him.

**A/n: I thank my sister, Andro for editing my mistakes. Read and Review. **


End file.
